


Kankri => Make Cronus Happy

by Ildiko_Kumari



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildiko_Kumari/pseuds/Ildiko_Kumari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus enjoys watching Kankri masturbate. Kankri does it to make him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kankri => Make Cronus Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hattoriSei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattoriSei/gifts).



> I hope this is satisfactory for you, my dear! I had fun drawing it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (i can't draw nooks, i'm sorry)


End file.
